Revenge is so sweetisn't it?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: When Misha tries to get revenge for all the mean pranks Jared and Jensen already played on him...


_**First things first.  
This is a totally non-profit, made-up story and I don't own the characters in this story!**_

 _This story is a little premiere for me, since I really don't like it to write stories about real people._  
 _It makes me feel veeeeery uncomfortable and this will be the one and only story of this kind._  
 _I just had to write this silly idea down._

 _And Misha if you read this: Try it out. It's an awesome and super funny prank (but don't get caught by your "victims") *grin*_

 _And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._  
 _Don't forget: My first language isn't english._

 _Hope you like it ;)._

* * *

 **Revenge is so sweet...isn't it?**

It was an ordinary day on the set of Supernatural...well in the eye of the beholder of course.

Like every day, the filming of each scene was more of an ordeal for some of the actors, as Jared and Jensen couldn't leave their fellow actors alone and had to play them a mean prank here and there. Some of their pranks were harmless, while others were from a very different caliber.

Misha had to know best, because he seemed to be the favorite victim for Jared and Jensen when it came to prank wars.

Especially Jared could drive him to madness at some days and it had already given situations where Misha haven't found it funny anymore. Every single scene, which he had to film on those days, had to be repeated over and over again, because Jared had managed to make him laugh or he had messed around with him every time and slowly those pranks were pulling on Misha's nerves.

And today was such a day again, because Jared just couldn't stop playing some pranks on his colleague and closest friend.

The scene was one of the more serious scenes of the series, and Misha's character, Castiel, should deliver bad news to Dean, and Misha had to gather all his willpower to make the scene look real. Above all, he had to act stoic and this wasn't that easy for him.

Jared, who would be seen in the scene later, had other plans with him.

He loved to bring Misha out of concept and even today he tried to break the stoic façade of the actor again.

Bold as he was, Jared had lay down behind Misha on the floor and poked and pinched at the backs of his thighs, because he knew that Misha was ticklish there and could bring him out of his concentration.

Misha tried desperately to keep a straight face and spoke his lines and at the same time he tried to ignore the tickling sensations at his legs, but this was harder than he had thought, because Jared knew which buttons he had to push.

He would have growled, when he heard a gleeful chuckle behind him, which didn't make his situation better, because his colleague and friend had a damn contagious laugh and it was not long before the director spoke a loud "OKAY CUT!" and thus broke the scene; and Jensen was already grinning at his friend as Misha finally laughed and he could also hear Jared laughing along with him.

Ohhh kick out like a horse just this once, Misha thought and Jared wouldn't have something to laugh about anymore. But so mean he wouldn't be. He would never have the heart to hurt one of his colleagues.

"Damn it Jay..." he murmured as Jared stood up and patted him on the shoulder with a grin.

"Sorry Misha, but I couldn't resist."

This time, a deep growl rose from the throat of the prank-victim and Misha swore to himself:

He would get both of them back for that!

A few hours later, all scenes of the day were done and the occupation of the set could finally call it a day. Misha had decided to spend the night in his trailer, where he could prepare himself for tomorrow.

Above all, he needed some time for himself to forge his revenge plans, but no matter how much he thought about it, he just couldn't think of anything suitable for these two devils.

Therefore he had unceremoniously turned on his laptop and bored he clicked through the Internet, in a desperate search for a perfect idea for his revenge.

But no matter which site he opened, he simply found nothing suitable.

Some of the pranks he found were harmless, others too extreme and others Jared had already used on him or other actors. Another growl rose from his throat as he thought back on it. He remembered very well the pie-in-the-face-prank by both boys.

He wanted to get back at them both, but he just didn't know how to do that.

After another twenty minutes he was about to abandon his search, when he found an interesting looking site and immediately he clicked on the link to open it.

A page for food from all over the world opened.

No normal food though, but food that he wouldn't eat himself.

One of these foods seemed to appeal to him and he opened the small picture with the strange-looking fruit on it and started to read the text beneath the picture.

"The Durian fruit is a tropical fruit that has been beat down even the strongest man, as it has a very nasty odor. The ice cream or the filling for chocolate smell remains neutral. The flavor is described by some as very pleasant, others think it was a foul-tasting combination of rotten onions and garlic," he read aloud, and he noticed how his lips twisted into an ever-widening grin.

"The fruit can be purchased in Asian grocery stores or the internet."

Perfect!

Misha remembered an Asian store a few streets away from set and when he drove off right now he would even manage to go there before the store closed...

The filming of the next day went just like yesterday:

Misha tried to play his role as best as he could and Jared tried again and again to bring him out of concept, but today everything would be different, because Misha had gotten the ice cream which he wanted the night before. It would be perfect for his prank as the ice cream itself really smelled of nothing and it looked like ordinary vanilla ice cream.

He could hardly wait for the lunch break...

Lunch break came faster than he thought and Misha wanted to put his plan into action immediately, and he had already prepared two bowls of ice cream and had placed them on Jared and Jensen's places on the table. He himself had sit down not far away from them and he had to bite his lips in an attempt to not grin as the two pranksters sat down on their seats and stared at the ice cream bowls with raised eyebrows before their eyes were directed on Misha.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's warm and I thought some ice cream to cool us down would be a nice idea."

To reinforce his words Misha took a big spoonful of his own ice cream, which was just some regular vanilla ice cream, so that his prank would not be noticeable and apparently it also seemed to work, because the two main actors were smiling at him gratefully, took the spoon and shoveling a huge portion of their Durian ice cream on it.

Don't laugh, don't laugh, just don't laugh, Misha warned himself in his thoughts and he bit down hard on his tongue as Jared and Jensen both took the spoon with the ice cream into their mouths.

He didn't need to wait long for their reactions.

Jared made a disgusted face as the nasty taste of the Durian ice cream spread in his mouth and made him shudder. Jensen fared no better. Quite the contrary, since he already began to choke and cursing and he reached for the napkin and spit the ice cream into it and Jared did the same a little later, all the while cursing and choking loudly.

And when their scowls met Misha, the black-haired actor could no longer restrain himself and he snorted, before he started to laugh loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL MISHA?!" the two almost simultaneously snarled at him, but that made their friend laugh even more.

"Your faces...My God, this is too funny!" he laughed and he wiped a little tear from the corner of his eye, before he turned his blue eyes on his friends...and he immediately stopped laughing when he looked into their faces.

These two were definitely not amused!

Slowly, very slowly, the two main actors rose from their seats; eyes the whole time fixed on Misha.

"Just you wait Misha!" Jensen growled.

"Yeah, just you wait until we get our hands on you!" Jared said and both of their eyes sparkled threatening and Misha knew he should quickly take flight now, which he did a few seconds later.

But he was still laughing, even as Jared and Jensen rushed after him, growling like two hungry wolves hunting their prey.

No matter how they would take revenge for this action, it had been worth it!

And today had proven:

Revenge hadn't had to be sweet all the time...

 **The End**


End file.
